


No other women like them.

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bard doesn't know he could be gay, Bard doesn't know what he's doing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Night Stand, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard finds himself in an odd situation after a feast in Erebor when Thranduil surprises the Bowman with a visit to his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No other women like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't even with Thorin & Bilbo right now...

"Balin has invited us to feast with them tomorrow night." Bard now King of Dale said to the Elven King Thranduil who was currently looking over the ruin of the Battle of Five Armies, he had allowed Tauriel to return to Mirkwood but his son fled unwilling to stay at his side any longer. "He wants to heal our broken lands and strike a bargain, its what we wanted from them after all, will you come?" he wasn't very interested in going on his own, especially not to bargain for the Elve's jewels he felt it wasn't his business.

 

"I suppose I must, many of my kin lost their lives for our cause." he answered after a moment not giving him much of notice as he grimly looked out from the watch tower of Dale. "I shall return to my home the next day after." Bard nodded, glad he would have someone on his side as he faced the stubborness of the dwarves.

 

"Tonight stay here, I'll have dinner sent up for you." Thranduil didn't give any sign that he had heard him only looking back where the Bowman had been standing once he left.

OOO

Bard rode his horse to the lonely mountain which wouldn't be so lonely for long, he left his children at home under the care of a trusted family that had helped keep them safe during the battle he assumed if things turned ugly he wanted them far away from the mountain. He didn't see Thranduil or anyone he recognised until Balin came forward to greet him, he got down from his horse as one of the dwarves took the reins and led him away.

"I'll be sure he's treated like a king's stallion M'Lord," said the young dwarf, Ori bowing his head just before he turned and walked away.

"Thank you Ori," Balin said then turned to Bard bowing his head. "thank you for coming, I know we've had our differences but I hope tonight you will see we can be hospitable as well as reasoned with." said the sweet old dwarf with some sorrow left in his eyes, Bard knew of the loss they had faced and he never wanted it to come to that but come what must he supposed.

"Hello Balin, I do not doubt your honor as I once did I know Thorin son of Thrain was not in his right mind in passing. I am sorry for your loss, truly." Balin thought that was quite eloquently said indeed.

"Thank you, may tonight be the beginning of a new age between Erebor and Dale." he smiled politely and ushered Bard inside, Bard followed taking in how different everything looked since he had been there last, he knew the dwarves must have been hard at work since. It wasn't until he was seated at the large table in the dining hall that he saw Thranduil seated at the other end, as usual he was looking down his nose at the dwarves and trying to act as poised as he could manage in their company. Dain of the Iron Hills was also there but cleverly seated far away from the Elf. 

There were some speeches from the dwarves which he hadn't paid much mind to and Bard was sad the poor hobbit wasn't among them, brave little Bilbo had risked so much for these dwarves, he supposed he at least owed him enough to look for the good in them. 

Dinner went by swiftly and once Bard was afraid they indeed had no intention of giving them what was owed or trying to strike a bargain he was about to speak up when Balin stood one last time. 

"Bard King of Dale, I would like to offer you five percent of our gold to rebuild lake town and also as a reward for slaying our foe Smaug and for you King Thranduil I humbly offer you the jewels of your people." Balin finished ignoring the horumph coming from Dain who was sitting beside him, Thranduil said nothing in return just nodded once in a very kingly manner.

"Your offer is far too generous, we will settle for only one percent." Bard replied, no one at that table really understood the man, he is bold and honorable like a king but much too humble for one. 

"Three percent and I'll go no lower." Balin said toughly and so Bard was forced to agree he bowed his head in thanks, after dinner they stayed for drink and music while the dwarves loaded carriages full of gold for their payment. Bard found himself walking around in the large dance hall feeling quite out of place seeing he was two heads taller than eveyone except for one other. Thranduil was standing looking over the side stone railing and down at vast halls and deep crevices in some parts it was so dark he couldn't even see the end of the tunnels, Bard came and stood next to him with a mug of mead in one hand; the drink had already made him feel warm and start to feel fuzzy. Thranduil wasn't drinking anything, in fact he had barely made it through that wretched dinner.

"Quite a party." Bard said in greeting taking a sip, Thranduil glanced at him with a steely gaze like always before his blue eyes swept across the room.

"Quite a party, indeed." but he wasn't smiling, in fact he looked downright miserable.

"But not I dare say, up to your standards." The bowman teased and got a playful smirk back at him. 

"No, it is not." His lean hand ran across the smooth stone of the railing and Bard  watched the movement mesmerized by his graceful nature.

"Well, you have your jewels back now. That is something to be glad of." Thranduil didn't say anything for a long while only stared into the darkness his hand stopping abruptly Bard was curious now, what could be bothering the Elf king so much he did not know just as he was about to give up and find someone else to talk to he stopped to a deep sorrowful voice.

"Many of my Kin have fallen, my greed and cold heart have driven my son away. There is not much to be glad of." Bard felt bad for him and so set his hand atop of the Elf's.

"But you are well, your son is well. There are things to be grateful for Thranduil." The way his voice softened when he said his name made the Elf turn to look him in the eyes. "I have lost much too, my wife for one but there is always something left to live for. What would your people do without their king?" Thranduil nodded after a long moment covering Bard's hand with his other.

"I don't believe I will ever love another woman as I loved her." He said finally and Bard softened with a small smile.

"I don't believe I will either, friend." Bard pulled away taking one last sip of his drink. "I don't think I'm fit to ride home, I believe I'll stay here tonight and ride out first light." he added lightly patting him on the shoulder and walked away; Thranduil watched him curiously until he disappeared down the hallway, Balin leading him to his momentary quarters.

OOO

Bard had just taken off his last boot then pulled his shirt off over his head, feeling very fuzzy and warm from all the Ale he had drunk. A single father with three children never gets the chance to endulge so he didn't feel very guilty about that tonight. He was sitting with his back to the door but heard the old hinges creak open, he turned slowly to find Thranduil standing behind him as the door closed, he was wearing a long blue velvet robe without a crown and his hair flowed naturally over his shoulders. His blue eyes glowed yellow from the firelight of the fireplace, he silently stepped towards the Bowman who was having trouble believing his eyes for a moment.

"Thranduil?" he questioned as he slowly stood from the bed, the blue eyes traced his naked chest slowly as he stepped closer. "Is something the matter?" 

Thranduil shook his head finally closing the distance between himself and the man reaching out to run his fingertips over his exposed chest. Bard let out a soft gasp at the feeling of other hands on him. He had not had the pleasure of intimate company in so long a time and if he were honest he missed the gentle touches and warm carress of another person on his body.

"Thranduil?" he whispered gently unable to stop himself when his hands ran up the elf's clothed arms. The Elf leant down and kissed him slowly and cautiously, Bard melted in his warmth wrapping his hand around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Thranduil wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him against him then moved a hand up to untie the leather holding Bard's hair back and moved away to watch as it fell loose around his face, his curls cascading down full and naturally; it was a direct contrast of Thranduil's own white hair and it mesmerized him all too much.  

Bard made swift work of ridding the elf of his robe exposing a sheer floor length white night shirt with jewels trimming the neck and sleeves, the elf king was naked beneath it. Taking in the sight hungrily he pulled the elf back down for another kiss, this one much fiercer and sure than the others. Long fingers ran through his brown hair scraping nicely against his scalp.

"I want you." his velvety voice echoed in the Bowman's ears, the intensity in his eyes sent a shiver down Bard's spine before he could even think he found himself nodding and moving back to lay on the bed. Thranduil wasted no time in climbing on top of him and straddling his narrow hips, for all he hated about dwarves their craftmanship for furniture was not on that list. 

"Take me." he begged vulnerably and inwardly cringed at what his children might think of him if they ever found out, he shuddered at the thought; but he had been oh so lonely of late. The Elf was running hot full lips across his jaw then neck. He sucked gently until Bard pushed him back a little breathlessly. "No marks, my children, please." he gasped and Thranduil pulled away with a look of understanding until me bent down further and drug his lips over a pert nipple, Bard arched his back against him as his hands tightened in that perfect blonde hair. He immediately loosened his grip for fear of pulling his hair; petting his head gently as Thranduil played with him, using his tongue and teeth to swirl and nibble. The other hand moved up to tease the other side, a strangled moan left the Bowman's lips as he threw his head back. It had been a long time since he'd done anything of a sexual nature; not since his beloved wife had passed on in a way laying with Thranduil didn't remind him of those times, it was new and exciting. He didn't know what to expect and honestly got quite a thrill out of that.

Thranduil could feel him getting harder against his stomach so moved back though Bard whined at the loss of contact, he delved his skilled tongue in the dip of his abdomen and moved down to carress his belly button; Bard groaned and rolled his hips up once again, getting the hint Thranduil made quick work of taking off his pants and throwing them to the floor. A long delicate hand wrapped around his starting erection and Bard's hips rolled up into it, The Elf stroked him a few times before he moved further down the bed giving him a teasing look before taking him into his hot mouth.

Bard groaned his hand returning to the silver hair and playing with the strands careful not to pull or grab him too hard, it was obvious the Elf had experience in this departmet when he ran his tongue up his length sucking on the head briefly before diving back down again, Bard was steadily panting at this point one hand in his hair the other knotted in the sheets.

"Thranduil.." He gasped after a few moments and the Elf pulled away. "You're too good at  that for me to keep up." he teased recieving a smirk in reply. 

"Then I should move on, I'd hate to spoil this." that was the most he had said since he snuck into his room and honestly Bard wasn't complaining.

Still wearing his night shirt Thranduil pulled a small glass bottle from his pocket. Bard laid still as the Elf coated his fingers in good smelling oil the realization of what he was about to do dawning on him all too fast, until Thranduil hiked up his shirt where it bunched atop his thighs as he sat back on his legs slowling inching his hand passed his erection and between his legs. Bard was entranced by the sight before him, Thranduil barely made a sound as he slipped one finger inside, only his mouth opened slightly and his steely blue eyes locked with Bard's for a long moment as he worked. 

The bowman couldn't help but take in the sight until Thranduil let out a breathy long moan barely loud enough to hear, his eyes sliding shut briefly as he pushed one more finger in. Thranduil then leant forward seeking out Bard's mouth for a kiss who sat up to meet him and accepted easy enough, his hands moving up to outline his jaw to his pointy ears. Thranduil's kisses were soft and open-mouthed as he tried to keep his breathing even his hand never ceasing from the task at hand; after a few long moments he pulled away from the kiss then angled himself over Bard's standing erection. He picked up the jar and coated the Bowman generously before he alined himself, never breaking eye contact he seated himself fully upon him with not so much as a peep.

Bard wasn't used to the solumness of Elve's but he was not opposed to it in the slightest, gently Thranduil pushed him back onto his back with a large hand in the center of his chest; Bard laid back against the large soft pillows allowing him to take control of the pace. He licked his lips as he rose up and came down steadily and almost torturously slow, until the point they were both shaking in need for release. Bard reached up grabbing his lean hips pulling him down so they collided together, Thandruil leant down beckoning him into a kiss just to pull back before they met and tease him again and again until Bard growled in his throat. 

Thranduil has had eternity's to grow in patience, Bard however was not feeling very patient at all in that moment. Finally the elf let himself be kissed hard as Bard quickened the pace, unexpectedly Bard flipped them so Thranduil was on his back instead. Expecting Thranduil to complain or even get angry Bard didn't expect the Elf to just smile up at him as if he had won a bet, then grab him by his round butt and pulling him down with surprising force. Bard grunted when he hit that spot inside the elf he had yet to do so far. 

Finally Thranduil let out a long moan pulling Bard down fast by the hips to do it again, Bard groaned loud leaning in to kiss him again only to get his bottom lip nipped between perfect teeth teasingly. Bard knew he had just been playing with him, going slow until he could drive the man over the edge with want. Thranduil smiled arching his back and bringing his knees up high for a better angle, reaching beneath his soft shirt he began to stroke himself leasurely, Bard bent down kissing him on his exposed throat one hand playing with a nipple through the fabric. Finally the Elf King arched and came into his hand miraculously pulling his shirt up enough not to stain it. Bard groaned at the sight the Elf's cheeks flushed and a lazy smile on his lips as he came down, Bard met his release not long after. 

Rolling off the elf he laid flat on his back beside him as they stared into the ceiling Bard catching his breath. Thranduil got up not long after though Bard was too sated to do much at the time, the elf quickly cleaned himself off with the bedside wash bowl before he pulled his robe back on.

"A token, Bard King of Dale." he said before laying a silk blue sash he had been wearing over the chair next to the bed, he turned to leave but stopped when Bard called his name softly.

"Thranduil, I said I'd never love a woman as I loved my wife; it would seem I was right." Thranduil smirked over his shoulder taking in the sight of him laying blatently naked on the bed, glimmering in the fire light with his hair spread wildly over the pillow.

"So did I." he teased back before he pranced from the room, that was the last Bard remembered before he fell into a deep uninterupted sleep

OOO 

It had been almost a fortnight since their coupling so when Thranduil's servant came to him in the thrown room handing him a silk sash he had once given to the Bowman saying someone had come to see him, he was once after a hundred years; surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work with these two please be gentle. helpful advice is very welcome!


End file.
